Currently, a coordinator in a personal area network broadcasts a beacon frame in a fixed period, all beacon frames broadcast by the coordinator are received by nodes in the network, and each node enters an active state in an active period of super frames corresponding to all beacon frames, to participate in channel contention and data receiving and sending.
However, in an actual application, node performance indicators of different nodes in the personal area network are different in different time periods. For example, residual energy of node energy is different, requirements for an alarm delay are different, requirements for a frequency of reporting to a coordinator are different, and data receiving and sending throughputs are also different. For example, for a node 1, a frequency of reporting to a coordinator is low, and a data receiving and sending throughput is also low, and for a node 2, a frequency of reporting to a coordinator is high, and a data receiving and sending throughput is also high. Currently, the node 1 and the node 2 in the personal area network receive all beacon frames, establish a corresponding super frame, and enter an active state in an active period of the established super frame, to participate in channel contention and data receiving and sending. In this case, it is possible that the node 1 does not receive and send data in an active period of some super frames, and the node 2 does not meet a data receiving and sending requirement of the node 2 in an active period of some super frames. It can be learned that network resources in a current personal area network cannot be properly utilized.